


Need

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by the prompt: "Hook telling Emma he needs her".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Revenge unfilled left a bitter taste in his mouth. A taste that had been stanched only once. By only one person - Emma Swan. On the beanstalk, which had now come back to the forefront of his thoughts.

Working with the Queen had reminded him of the beanstalk. Mainly because working with the Queen had been the polar opposite to working with Emma. While she had pushed him into a cavern with an angry specter, Emma had made certain that the giant would let him go alive. 

She had cared. She had continuously cared, even after the horrible things he had done. There was care in her eyes even after she had discovered he had taken Aurora's heart. Care in her eyes when she found him on the side of the road. Care, where there should have been hate.

But she had cared from the second she found him beneath the corpses, even after she found him a liar.

Everything she had needed was right in front of her and now... the hell if he knew where the one thing he needed was. He needed the one person who cared, now more than ever. The world was against him and he just needed _her._

Cora wasn’t able to help him get what he wanted, working alone didn’t get him what he wanted, Regina sure as hell wasn’t able to get him what he wanted, and the evil duo he was currently attempting to collaborate with weren’t going to do a damned thing to help him kill the Crocodile and maybe… that was Fate telling him something. Revenge had been his one nightmare, never ending and haunting. Perhaps it was time for him to find his new dream.

So he looked for her. Tracking her down, following his senses, and attempting to find her wherever she was. And he did. He found her standing on the beach, talking to the man that he assumed was this “Neal” that Tamara had mentioned. The son of the Crocodile. Someone who had deep connections to Emma. But, they’d never be as deep as the connection he shared with her.

If she needed _him_ she would find him. He knew she would.

“I need you.” Killian whispered into the sea breeze, starting to turn away from the scene, the shouting and the high emotions. He swore he saw her turn to face him. As if she had heard him through the wind.

She would need him. Just like he needed her.


End file.
